homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
092016 - Everything To Me
AT: Aaisha stands at one of the windows in her room, looking out at the sea thoughtfully as she leans against the sill studying the potentially still time stopped sunset. After a few moments she's looking around for Jack. LL: Jack pushes his way into the room, playing with a small black rectangle. "Hey sweetie." AT: She smiles brightly at him, a bit of tension easing from her posture as she walks over to him and sneaks her arms around him. "Hi Jack!" her voice is bright and bubbly, before it fills with curiosity, "What's that?" LL: "My Shard. Still trying to see if I can get that bug I put in the Archives to find the Core." AT: "What, Libby hasn't found it yet? Is that.. okay what's a Shard? Do each of you have one?" She's peering at the rectangle with interest, though she doesn't lean too close. LL: "Females have Primers, but they're much more in depth than a Shard. Basically, it's a less powerful copy of GodOS that I carry around with me to handle some tasks. LL: " AT: "Huh," she squints briefly before blinking it away. "GodOS sounds like it was everywhere in your lives. Didn't that make you uncomfortable a bit? I don't know much about twink castes but I know trolls and I mean..." She's wrinkling her nose and waving a hand off to the side. "It can get.. pretty violent." LL: "That's why we had GodOS. Keeping everyone in their place." AT: Another squint and she's huffing slightly. "Okay. So how's your Core hunt going?" LL: "Fine. I'm looking for the command line for the Archive Core. it's what she used to turn it into that analog monstrosity, and what causes it to interface with my Command Core." AT: "Analog monstrosity? You mean where she lives? I," she leans up against him staring at his face, "Are there just pieces of GodOS floating everywhere because that's what I'm assuming the Cores are." LL: No. GodOS divided himself into four cores, and gave them to us to prototype. Everything was going fine, until Libby de-prototyped her Core. It removed GodOS's memories of the Plan, and the imps all became hostile. I managed to recover Scarlet's Personality Core, and Vigil's Combat Core, and of course I have the Command Core. I need the Archive Core to reform GodOS Prime." AT: "Mmmm," Aaisha taps a finger against her thigh quiet as she takes all that in and stepping back before moving to take a seat on the bed. "Okay. So. You take care of GodOS? Is that the High Progammer's job?" LL: "Nah, Libby's caste, the Archivists, they're the ones who took care of him. I interpreted his will for the Unwashed Masses." AT: Aaisha snorts a laugh, patting the space next to her briefly, "How many plebeians did you have to school Jack? Was it too many?" LL: He takes a seat beside her, slipping his shard into his pocket. "Too Many. It's in the past though, and I'm forgetting about the past." He smiles weakly at her. "I want to focus on our future." AT: She returns the smile softly, scooting closer to him and leaning in for a quick kiss. "I like that idea, I really do. Mmm, I hope I get to learn more about you though." She reaches up, brushing a hand across his cheeks. "I didn't expect that you could be so kind, you really surprised me Jack." LL: He gives her a maudlin smile. "Would you like me to be vicious again?" AT: Aaisha takes in a deep shuddering breath, and she briefly clutches her skirt before whispering, "No." LL: He leans close and runs his finger gently over her cheek. "Then please, don't dredge up my past. I walked a lonely road, but it was the only road I've ever known. I don't know where it goes, but it was only me, and I walked alone." He kisses her softly. "But now I've found you. I am afraid at every moment that you might think too hard, or realize how terrible I am, and I will fall back into being LL: that." He buries his face in her neck. "You're my life raft, Aaisha. Please don't let me drown." AT: Her arms wrap around him, clinging quietly to him as she holds him close. She kisses the side of his head, a soft comforting purr rumbling in her chest. "I will keep you afloat as long as you need me too, and. I'll tell you something I told.." She sighs. "No matter how angry I get, how upset I get, that doesn't change the fact that I love you. And I'd rather learn about you, from you, rather than AT: have everyone else try and manipulate me with it. But only when you're ready, if I have all the time in the world here so do you." Her hand rubs circles over his back as she speaks softly, her purr still rumbling even as she speaks. LL: He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close to him. "There isn't much to say. I was born to lead my people through fear. I was the Emperor of Everything. Then the four best of us were selected to play this game, and at the end of it: Freedom." His body begins to shake. "She betrayed us. So I punished her. And then everything fell apart. Everything I'd work for crumbled to dust." He digs his f LL: ingers into her skin, and weeps silently. AT: The purr rumbles louder, and she kisses his head again, "I'm right here Jack, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Aaisha keeps her hand moving softly, holding him for a while before she speaks up again, "You know," she muses quietly, "That sounds kinda similiar to me a bit, except with a lot more to lose." LL: He chuckles. "Why do you think I fell in love with you? You're the only one who'd understand." AT: Aaisha hums, smiling as she sighs, "Being the highest caste sucks sometimes." LL: "Yes." He tilts his head up and kisses along the ridges of her ear fins. AT: A happy chirp sounds from her, and she's turning her own head to kiss along his jawline in response. Her hand stops moving and her fingers curl into the cloth and she goes still briefly hiding her face in his shoulder. When she speaks again her voice is hesitant, "Can. Can I um ask you.. Something I guess. Talk, about it. Right now? Is that okay right now? You're still upset right now and um." Her AT: voice is tightly controlled, still pleasant, but she's starting to babble a bit. LL: "Of course, love." He gently pulls away, giving her a little space. "What is it?" AT: She looks at him, her hands trembling as they fold together to keep them still and her body is rigidly controlled. "Aah, um," she glances away, firmly focusing her gaze on the covers on the bed as her voice goes small, "You aren't, you aren't... tricking me? I. I'm not. Going to be thrown away? Am I? I just." She hunches over, "Everyone keeps lying. Scarlet.. She. With Nyarla," Aaisha firmly bites AT: her lower lip to quiet herself, fuschia blood welling from the wound as she frowns tearfully at the covers. LL: Jack reaches up, and rubs his thumb gently over her lip, then kisses her softly, blood and all. "Aaisha, you are my partner. Twinks do not throw away their partners. Everything I am is yours. Everything you are is mine. Tell me how you'd like me to prove it to you, and I will." AT: Aaisha leans into the kiss, silent desperation behind it though she keeps the rest of herself firmly in place. "Um, can. Can we make it, official, with. With the Primer I don't. I don't know how that, that works," she glances away again blushes, her earfins wilting, "But I don't. Like being thought of as a whore..." LL: "Of course. Do you have a primer in mind, or would you like me to help you write one?" AT: "I have a few things in mind, if I'm Understanding it right?" she looks back at him, the tension in her body slowly fading. "But I don't know what one looks like so, I'll. Probably need help?" LL: "Primers can take any form you choose. Usually, you'd have your own Primer, they're made for Twink Females as children. I have one for our daughter, but I don't have a spare. However, a Primer can take any form, even written on a scrap of paper, or just a list spoken aloud." He smiles. "I suggest writing it down, and coming up with exactly what you want, and then giving me a written list. Once the LL: Primer has been given, it's set in stone for me. So be sure before you formally give it to me, okay?" AT: Aaisha nods, reaching a hand up and wiping at her eyes as she lets out a breath. "Okay. Okay I can do that." Hesitating briefly, she's leans into him again and it's her turn to bury her face in the crook of his neck. "I don't want Thalya to ever feel like I have. Ever." LL: "And we will do our best to ensure she doesn't. And if anyone does hurt her..." That same murderous gaze you saw long before flickers behind his eyes for a moment, and his hands clench, before he exhales, calming himself. "If anyone does hurt her, I will take care of it." AT: She hums pleased and smiles widely at him, "Good. I would enjoy watching that." LL: "Watching? My love, you're my Partner. And every good magician needs a lovely assistant." LL: He lets his fingers trail possessively over her skin. AT: Aaisha shivers in his arms, and she's letting out a laugh the yellow of her eyes briefly shading darker. "Oh good, I've been needing an outlet for a while. Mmm, I'm very well behaved for a tyrian I hope you appreciate this." LL: "I've noticed. You know if you choose to, I have created a second race of people on this planet? They sleep, but they are dark, twisted things, intended for you to be able to take your aggressions out on, if you need it." AT: Her eyes widen and she's shivering again as her fingers spasm briefly. "Yes, yes please." Her voice is breathless and she's trilling low in her throat as the rigid control starts to sneak back, "I need. To break things. Jack. Do you want all of you to make it out of this? All of the twinks? I would. Like to know. Please." LL: "I don't know yet. It depends on Libby. She and I need to have a long conversation." His face is dark. "It will take a few days in real-time for me to awaken the Sleepers. Why don't you get ready, and I'll restart time so you can enjoy the evening. Maybe go have a bath and get ready for the fireworks?" AT: "Okay," she replies quietly letting out a long breath and forcing herself to relax against him as she closes her eyes, "Okay. Let me know how that goes, mmm a bath and fireworks sound nice... Can we..?" She leans up kissing him softly, her quiet question gentle and sweet. LL: He smiles. "Always," Jack whispers, before pulling her closer for a more passionate kiss. TO BLACK Category:Jack Category:Aaisha